This invention relates to acoustical wall panels and, more particularly, to an acoustical wall panel assembly in which a plurality of acoustical wall panels are arranged in side-by-side fashion to form a wall.
Acoustical wall panels are commonly utilized in situations where it is desired to divide large building areas into smaller areas and simultaneously provide sound deadening or insulation as between the various subdivided areas. The acoustical wall panels typically are arranged in side-by-side relation to form the total wall assembly with means provided at the confronting edges of the panels to secure the panels together to provide the total wall. Whereas many forms of acoustical wall panel assemblies have been proposed and to some extent commercialized, all of the prior art acoustical wall panel assemblies incorporate one or more disadvantages. Specifically, the prior art acoustical wall panel assemblies are difficult to erect and/or to disassemble and it is very difficult, time consuming and expensive to replace or repair a damaged wall panel.